


The Four Words

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief bit of nothingness that has been buzzing around my brain for a while and set during the final moments of the season 3 episode 'If Wishes Were Horses' - Barbara's POV





	The Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’d heard that when you’re about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Everything you’ve done and shouldn’t have. Everything you should have done but didn’t. It is all laid out before you in glorious technicolour and full surround sound.

That isn’t what happened to me.

As I fell to the ground, the light going out in my world, consciousness fading, erasing the clawing pain in my abdomen, all I could see was…

Tommy.

The things I had said to him.

The things I hadn’t said.

The regret that I now would never have the chance to tell him everything that I needed to.

How our partnership had changed me.

How our friendship had given me a reason to get up in the morning.

But most of all the four words he would never hear me say…

‘Tommy, I love you.’


End file.
